Kingdom Hearts III: Stretched Alive
by KeybladeMosstar
Summary: Kairi's POV. Well, the trio is off on another adventure to fight the forces of evil! This time, they have a new enemy with a deadly weapon. How do they discover this? The hard way, of course. WARNING: possible death and bloodless gore!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews on my story entitled The Box! Here's a short little random thing that my crazy mind came up with while in the car the other day…It's like a story, and then there's a poem to complete it! I'm working on two slightly longer projects, but I'm not sure when they will be posted. One is another Kingdom Hearts related story, but the other will not be.

Anyway, the actual poem shall be posted in another chapter shortly!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, silly….

"So, the king said to meet him at the Disney Castle?" Riku asked casually, pacing the gummi ship as it floated through space. "Yup! Looking at the navigation system, we should be arriving in less than an hour!" Sora responded cheerily, throwing his feet up onto the dash board. I giggled in response, crossing my legs as I sat in the passenger's seat.

"I wonder what the problem is; he wasn't really specific in the letter." I commented.

"He probably wanted to explain it more in person." Riku replied.

"Whatever. I'm just glad to be seeing my friends again!" Sora, of course, was referring to Donald and Goofy, the two loyal companions who traveled with him in his last two great adventures. "Plus, sitting around on the island was getting pretty dull."

"Tell me about it."

"I had to endure that for a full year while you guys ran around on your adventures!" I said teasingly. "If I can do it, you guys should be able to."

"But school is soooo boring!" Sora moaned. "Besides, knowing the Law of Sines will do nothing for me when a giant heartless shows up."

"Not to mention the fact that we were held back a year, which is pretty embarrassing." Riku added.

"What is it with guys and school?" I huffed at their complaining.

"Hey, don't forget that it's a big pain that we can't tell anyone about why I was gone or Sora was forgotten…"

"Hey guys?" Sora piped up.

"That is a big obstacle, but you have killed major enemies! I'm sure that you guys could handle this situation perfectly fine!"

"Fighting and this situation are two totally different situations!"

"So?"

"Uh, guys –"

"_So_, dealing with the townspeople is not as clear cut as fighting the bad guy!"

"GUYS!"

Sora broke Riku and I's squabble by throwing a gummi block between the two of us. "The king is sending us an alert." He reported, walking across the room to pick the gummi block up.

"Well, let's hear it." Riku said as he walked over to the control panel. I stood up and followed him, landing myself between the two boys. Sora pressed the blinking red button, and a holographic mouse popped up. "Heya, fellahs!" He said in his comical tone of voice.

"Hi, Your Majesty!" Sora gave a quick bow. Riku followed suit, and I gave the image a little curtsy. "C'mon, you guys! You don't have to bow to me!" The king insisted. "Anyway, I just thought I'd give you guys a heads up. This new force we shall be fighting has been creating giant holes of darkness in space."

"WHAT?" We cried together.

After a couple moments of awkward silence, Sora finally spoke up. "Are they kind of like those black hole things?"

The king scratched his head. "Well, you could call them that." He said thoughtfully. "Except for the fact that they are manufactured, they do almost exactly what a black hole would do. The only difference is that a natural black hole sucks up physical light, while these black holes aim to pull in anyone and anything with a substantial amount of light in their heart."

Another moment of silence passed over the trio. Sora was the Keyblade master for the Light, and Kairi was a Princess of Heart….

"So, how can we avoid these things in our journey?" Sora asked, still managing to sound reasonably cheerful.

"Well, it's simple. All you have to do is-"

Of course, King Mickey's holographic figure just _had_ to flicker out then. "Your Majesty!" I yelled, pressing buttons on the monitor in hopes that he would reappear. "Right when he was about to tell us how to avoid those things…"Riku muttered, staring out the window.

"Don't worry!" Sora said enthusiastically, playfully punching Riku on the shoulder. "I think we could steer clear of those dark hole things!"

Just then, the lights flickered out in the gummi ship.

"What on earth…." I whispered. The three of us together silently approached the front of the ship, which was barely illuminated by the stars.

Silence. Then, Sora uttered two simple words: "…Or not."

Right in front of their ship was a black and purple swirling mass of space.

As I was watching that swirling mist of doom, something within me snapped. "C'mon, we have to do something!" I shouted, grabbing Sora by his hoods. "You've been piloting these things for longer than any of us!" I said. Sora nodded mutely, and headed straight for the pilot's seat. I set myself in the co-pilot's chair, leaving Riku to man the turrets. "This is going to get bumpy." Sora warned. Suddenly, the ship suddenly lurched, and began spinning out of control.

"What the-" Sora exclaimed, and the steering wheel began whirling out of control. "The ship won't respond!" He panicked. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" I yelled, and the two of us began slamming our fists on every button on the board.

"The turrets aren't working!" A deep voice called from above us.

"Everything is shutting down!"

"The freakin' handle won't stop spinning!"

"I thought this thing worked as long as everyone was smiling!"

"Sora! I love you!"

"What? You are talking as if-"

_Snap_. The wing was broken off by the force of the dark hole.

_Snap._

_Snap._

More parts of the ship were ripped off, each part slightly more important than the other.

"Kairi, I love you too. I love you more than anything in the world. Riku, you have been better than any brother would have been."

"Sora-"

"-feel-"

"-the same." They all finished their incomplete thoughts, just as the hood of the gummi ship was ripped straight off.

"Do not forget…I will always be with you." I whispered, a pink thalassa charm falling from the black bag attached to my belt.

And that's when the stretching began.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the poem! I am sad that there are no reviews…it's too bad, I just made a fresh batch of virtual cookies. That is, if you have the appetite to eat them after this. :P

Disclaimer: World, Y U no believe I not Nomura?

Twisting and falling

And spinning and churning

And stretching, and stretching,

And stretching some more!

A flash of chestnut

A flash of white

Is that my shoe that's flying around?

Is that my arm, all severed and cut?

There goes a bone

There goes a muscle

There goes a spleen

All swirling and stretching

And stretching some more!

A streak of yellow, a streak of blue

The glimmer of a crown

The glint of my locket

As it fades away.

Fading and stretching,

Stretching and fading,

It all fades

Into the

Abyss.


End file.
